1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for recovering water from the exhaust of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to remove pollutants from exhaust gases of internal combustion engines, it has been known to utilize particulate filters and catalytic converters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,263 for example, discloses removing particulate material from internal combustion engines such as diesel engines by mixing the exhaust gas with an inert halogenated hydrocarbon liquid having eight or more carbon atoms and absorbing in and entrapping the contaminates. Catalytic reactors are also known for oxidizing hydrocarbons present in exhaust gases.